When It All Falls Apart
by blackpantheranimagi
Summary: Harry cheated on Ginny. She ran into one Draco Malfoy and now years later ran into him again. But the only thing he's thinking about is: Why does your daughter look like me?
1. Chapter 1

**_Dear my faithful readers,  
>I am most certainly working on IF THIS IS FATE IT SUCKS, this is just an idea I have that I want to see if you guys like. That doesn't mean that I will have it updated regularly, at least not until I have ITIFIS finished. But I have every intention of finishing this story also, it's just not on the top of the list of priorities. Anyway give all the feedback possible on this story and maybe I'll update it again soon. :)<br>~Rachel_**

Chapter 1- Dump Him

"Harry! I can't do this right now!" Ginny Weasley yelled grabbing her hair and shuting her eyes.

"Ginny, come on. You know we're right for eachother. Let's just forget this even happened and move on." Harry Potter said grabbing his girlfriends hands as he tried to remove them from her head.

"How the hell can I forget you cheating on me? With Lavender Brown of all people. She's a slut and probably gave you an STD that's horridly irreversible." So many thoughts were running through Ginny's head all at once.

"It's easy, we just stop talking about it, and she didn't give me an STD." To Ginny the last part sounded more like a question.

Ginny opened her eyes and stared at Harry. She was beyond angry at him. He had cheated on her more than once, but this is the first time that she walked in on it. Harry really was acting like nothing had happened which just infuriated her more and more.

Making a split second decision, Ginny grabbed her cloak and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I'm sick of your bull shit and I'm leaving." Ginny yelled, slamming the door behind her.

She took off running down the streets of Diagon Alley, not stopping until she reached the Leaky Cauldron.

When Ginny opened the door she noticed that there wasn't many people there. She walked up to the bar.

"Good afternoon, Miss Wealsey. What can I get for you?" Tom asked from behind the bar.

"A big glass of firewhiskey, please." Ginny asked. Within a minute she was sipping on a big glass of firewhiskey.

Next to Ginny a chair was pulled out. She looked up shocked at who was sitting next to her.

"What do you want?" she asked. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone let alone her worst enemy.

"Someone to talk to." Draco Malfoy said.

"Why would you want to talk to me? I'm just a filthy blood traitor." Ginny hissed then turned back to her drink.

"Is it so hard to believe that people change, Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Most people, no. But you? Yes." she answered.

It was quiet for a few minutes but then Draco said, "From the looks of what your drinking, I'de say that you had a bad day."

"It's that obvious, huh." Ginny said sarcastically.

"You mind telling me what happened?" Draco asked.

Ginny stared at Draco a minute the said, "Harry cheated on me with the biggest slut of them all, Lavender Brown. And to make matters worse, I found them in Harry and my bed room."

"That's really bad. I was thinking that maybe my bad day could top yours, but yours definately wins." Draco said. Ginny was surprised when she noticed that Draco looked genuinely empathetic.

The surprised look on Ginny's face went away and was replaced with a thoughtful one. "What happened to you today?" she asked.

"Just a little bit of trouble with my father." he said swirling the fire whiskey in his glass around.

"What kind of trouble?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"The kind where he is telling the ministry that I was the one that joined 'you know who' after some friends talked me into it."

"But that's not true. It was your father's influence right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. At least the ministry isn't buying it." Draco set his glass down and gave Ginny a kind of crooked smile. "He joined before I was even born and the ministry knows that."

"Will you get in any trouble?" she asked.

"Nah. He won't either. Life will go on as normal." It was quiet until Draco asked, "How is your brother? Fred right?"

"Yes. He's doing much better." Ginny smiled big. "In fact he woke up from the coma a month ago and came home two weeks ago."

"That's really good, Ginny." her heart skipped a beat when he said her name. "After the war everyone thought for sure he was dead."

Ginny nodded, "He was just in a really deep coma."

It got quiet again when Tom came over and gave Ginny and Draco a second round of firewhiskey.

"What are you going to do about Potter?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure anymore." Ginny said, sighing.

"I'm going to say this as a friend. You really should tell him what for and dump his ass. Why should you have to put up with someone who cheated on you, more than once at that?" Draco said, an honest expression on his face.

"Draco, that really is a good idea but we live together. What should I do about that?"

"Just move in with your parents until you can get your own place."

"Alright." Ginny said nodding. "Well what are you going to do about your dad?"

"Let it go and hope he dies soon so I can take over the Malfoy fortune." Draco said smiling.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Kind of. I don't see him much anyway."

Ginny and Draco talked most of the night, drinking more and more firewhiskey as they talked. Not even sure when it happened they ended up going to Draco's apartment.

The next morning Ginny woke up in an unfamiliar bed next to Draco Malfoy. She jumped up, got dressed and left as fast as possible.

She apparated to the Burrow. When she walked in the house, Harry was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Harry, I will be by to pick up my things later." Ginny said walking right by him.

"Where were you last night?" Harry asked, disregarding her previous statement.

"Staying with a friend." Ginny smiled at the thought that she just called Draco, Harry's emeny, a friend.

"Your moving out of your apartment?" Ron asked, coming in the room followed by Fred and George.

"Yes, I am." Ginny said holding her head high.

"Why?" asked Fred.

"Care to tell, Harry?" Ginny asked. He just glared at her. "Okay then I will." Ginny cleared her throat, "Harry here was cheating on me with Lavender."

It was dead silent.

"What?" Ron asked.

It was quiet again as Ron processed the information.

"Out." he said pointing to Harry.

"What? Ron?" Harry yelled.

"I said out!" Ron yelled louder.

Seeing as Ron was much bigger than Harry, Harry took off running out of the house.

Once Harry was gone Ron went out of the room quietly, not saying another word.

"I'm sorry, Gin." said Fred. Ginny looked up and saw her favorite brothers sad faces.

"It's okay guys, I'm past it." Ginny smiled at them.

"We'll get your things from the apartment for you." George said smirking.

"Thanks guys." Ginny said sighing in relief.

1 month later

Fred and George Weasley were woken up late one night at their apartment above their popular joke shop, by the doorbell.

"Ginny? What's going on?" George asked, after opening the door to find his younger sister crying.

"Mom and Dad kicked me out!" she sobbed.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Why?" George asked.

She let out one great big sob then said, "I'm pregnant!" followed by more sobs.

"Is it Harry's?" Fred asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"Whose is it then?" George asked.

"Draco Malfoys." she said sobbing still.

"Isn't there even the slightest possibility it's Harry's?" Fred asked, looking hopeful.

"No. That's why Harry cheated on me." she said.

"What I want to know is why it's Draco's?" George asked. He pulled Ginny in the apartment, shut the door behind her and set her down on the couch.

"A couple weeks ago after I found Harry cheating on me we ran into eachother at the Leaky Cauldron and got talking." Ginny said, her sobbing had stopped. But she was still sniffling.

"What are you going to do?" George asked.

"I have no idea." she said.

"She could move in here." Fred suggested.

"Yes, Ginny you can move in with us." George said, smiling.

"Okay." Ginny said nodding.

"Are you going to tell Malfoy?" Fred asked.

"No way." Ginny said. It was quiet. "He really isn't that bad. He's actually really nice."

"I don't know I was thinking about it earlier but I just can't." she started to cry again.

"Ginny, it's okay we'll get it all figured out." Fred said, patting her on the back.

"I hope so." she said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2- Without you**_

_15 years later_

"I need this." Lucilia said holding up a black cloak.

"What don't you need?" Ginny Weasley asked her daughter.

"Please mom?" Lucilia asked.

"Where's your other cloak?" Ginny asked.

"It caught on fire." Lucilia said looking through a rack of clothes.

"How?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide.

"Mmm... I can't remember."

Ginny sighed. "I really worry about you Lucilia." Ginny and Lucilia were out shopping for clothes for the summer. Lucilia had just gotten out of her fourth year at Hogwarts. Everyone in the Weasley family was afraid that Lucilia would be like her father, Draco Malfoy, especially since Lucilia was sorted into Slytherin house.

"Mom have you noticed anything wierd today?" Lucilia asked, her head peering over the top of the clothing rack.

"Um, no." Ginny replied looking up from the rack of clothes in front of her to her daughter that was staring at something. "Why?"

"That blonde guy over there has been staring at us ever since we came in here. I'm pretty sure I saw him in a couple other stores earlier also." Ginny turned around and found none other than Draco Malfoy staring at her daughter.

"Lucilia, let's get home. We can finish shopping tomorrow."

Lucilia, not wanting to argue with her mother, just nodded.

Ginny grabbed Lucilia's arm and began to pull her out of the store.

"Hey Ginny!" someone yelled. Ginny ignored it and kept walking, pulling Lucilia along behind her.

Lucilia went along with her mom but looked behind her to see if the blonde guy was following.

The man was running up to them. Ginny didn't know this and was caught off guard when he grabbed her wrist pulling her to a stop.

"Why didn't you answer me?" he asked pulling Ginny around to face him.

"Let go of me Malfoy." Ginny hissed pulling away from him.

"What's going on?" he hissed back.

"Mom?" Ginny and Draco both turned to Luci. "Is he my father?" she asked.

"Luci, we'll talk about this later. Go home." Ginny said giving her a little shove in the direction of their home above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Lucilia glared at her mother before running down the street.

"Now Weasley, would you mind tellling me who she is?" Draco asked. He was visibly shaking and had a look of fear and anger on his face.

"She's my daughter." Ginny said, a hint of defiance in her voice as she glared down Draco Malfoy.

"That I knew." he said sarcastically. He took a deep breath and calmed his voice down asking, "Why does she look like me?"

"If you could figure out that she's my daughter, I would have thought that you could figure that one out too." Ginny huffed.

Draco glared at her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't want you or your family drilling your pure blood prejudices into head. Besides, it really doesn't matter because that was the first and the last time that you'll ever see her."

"She's my daughter too. I have every right to be a part of her life."

"No you don't. We've been doing perfectly fine without you and don't need you around."

"I will fight you on this!" Draco hissed.

"Why do you even care? I'm just a blood traitor and she's just the daughter of a blood traitor." Tears came to her eyes.

"You know full well I'm not like that Ginny." Draco said, his voice softening.

"It doesn't matter Draco. Just stay out of this." she wiped at her eyes and began to walk away.

Draco grabbed her arm making her look back at him. "I'm not going to leave this be. Whether you like it or not, I will be a part of my daughters life."

Ginny yanked her arm out of Draco's grasp, glared at him then walked away.

She walked as fast as possible to her home, not even knowing that she was being followed.

Draco Malfoy watched from across the street as Ginny walked in the front doors of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He followed her in and watched as she walked into the back room of the shop.

He sighed and walked away, already plotting how he was going to win the affection of a daughter he hadn't officially met yet.

Ginny walked past her twin brothers who were talking in the back room at their shop and up the stairs to the apartment they shared along with her daughter.

Fred and George looked up when their sister walked in and saw the solemn expression on her face, They followed her up to the apartment knowing Verity was more then capable of watching the shop.

When Ginny, Fred and George entered the apartment they found Lucilia sitting upsidedown on the sofa.

She sighed and sat upright.

"Listen-" Ginny began but was cut off.

"Mom, it's fine. I know that you don't want him in our lives and I understand that. But just think about it from my point of view. Wouldn't you want to know him?" Lucilia got off the couch. "I'm going to my room." she said before walking down the hall.

When they heard her door shut, Fred and George rounded on Ginny. "What happened?" they both asked at the same time.

Ginny sighed and threw herself onto the sofa. Fred and George sat down in the chairs opposite her waiting for an explanation.

"As you know we were summer shopping in Diagon Alley-" Ginny looked up at them as if pleading for them to not make her explain, but they just nodded their heads waiting for more. "and we saw Draco Malfoy."

"What?" They shouted. Ginny shushed them and pointed down the hallway towards Lucilia's room. "Oh right."

"He want's to be in Luci's life." Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "He said that he'de fight me on this."

"Oh Gin, what could he possible do?" Fred asked.

"Luci's old enough to make her own choices and she would never let him take her away from you." George added.

Ginny nodded. "I guess you guys are right." she said wiping away her tears.

"I don't know when you'll ever learn-" George started "-but we're always right." Fred finished.

**_Please review. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What is he?**

The next morning Lucilia was woken by a tapping on her window.

She opened her eyes to see a large eagle owl perched on her windowsill. She opened the window to let it in and it dropped a small package on her bed before flying off.

Confused, Lucilia started to open the package. Inside was an emerald snake ring. The snake was wrapped around the emerald. It looked like something a slytherin would own, making Lucilia love it immediately. She was the only Slytherin in her family so she had no slytherin anything, besides what she needed for school.

She wasn't sure who it was from so she decided to show it to her mother.

As Lucilia was walking down the hallway to the kitchen she slipped the ring onto her left thumb.

When she entered the kitchen she found her mom sitting at the table with her uncles.

"Good morning." she said hugging each of them.

"What's that?" George asked noticing the ring.

"A ring." Lucilia replied sarcastically.

"He means where did you get it?" Fred asked.

"I received it by owl this morning." Luci said smiling as she looked at the ring. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Let me see it." Ginny said as she grabbed her daughters arm. She looked at it and her mouth fell open.

"Mom?" Lucilia asked.

"Ginny?" Fred asked when she didn't answer Lucilia.

"Ginevra!" George screamed, making Ginny jump.

"You got this through owl?" Ginny asked looking her daughter in the eyes, Luci nodded. "What type of owl was it?"

"A really large eagle owl." Luci said, confusion on her face.

Ginny sighed and closed her eyes. _So this is what he meant, _she thought.

"Lucilia, I want you to give that to me." Ginny commanded.

"No. I like it." Luci said hiding her hand behind her back, that had the ring on it, a pout on her face.

"Do you have any idea who that belongs to?" Ginny asked, her voice rising. Luci shook her head no. "Then give me the ring."

Luci shook her head again.

"Fine." Ginny said standing up. She glared at Luci then went to her room slamming the door behind her.

"What's her problem?" Lucilia asked looking at her uncles.

They both shrugged.

Luci shook her head and went to the cabinet to get a bowl of cereal. George left the room and Fred sat down with Luci and ate cereal.

George came back in the room a few minutes later and gave Luci a smile. "Verity's sick." he said to Fred.

Lucilia looked up.

"Looks like we're going to have to find someone to fill in for her." Fred said ignoring the excited look on Luci's face.

"I wonder who." George said looking completely serious.

Lucilia jumped up from the table and took off running towards her room yelling, "I'll be dressed in a minute."

Fred and George laughted at their neice. They could always count on her to fill in for Verity. She loved to work in the shop. They wouldn't be surprised if it was her favorite thing to do.

they went and got changed and when they walked back in the kitchen they found Lucilia in her work uniform cleaning up the remains of breakfast.

"Well I'm going to open up. You can help Luci clean up." Fred said, practically running out of the apartment and down the stairs to the shop.

They washed the dishes in silence until Luci asked, "Uncle George?"

"Yeah?" he asked looking up from the bowl he was scrubbing.

"Why is mom so against me knowing who my father is?" she stopped drying a cup and looked at him with a small pout on her face.

"Probably because he's a rich pureblood supremicist." George stopped knowing that he had said too much.

"So you know who he is?" Luci asked her eyes wide.

"Of course I do." George sighed. "You know him too."

"No, I don't. I saw him yesterday. I don't actually know who he is."

"Maybe you should talk to your mom."

"No! I've tried, but she just changes the subject or ignores me."

At hearing Luci yell 'no', Ginny opened her bedroom door and looked out.

"We'll talk about this later." George said walking out of the apartment. Lucilia ran out after him, not wanting to talk to her mom.

For being early in the morning there was a lot of customers. Luci went right to the counter to check people out while Fred and George worked on selling their products.

The day was starting off pretty busy because of all the Hogwarts students off for the summer. Even some of Luci's friends came in.

Luci was so busy with customers that she didn't notice that she was being watched.

One of the customers asked her where they could find something. She looked up to point them in the right direction and made eye contact with the blonde man from yesterday.

She quickly told the customer where to go and walked over to the blonde man.

"Does my mom know your here?" Lucilia asked in a whisper. She didn't want her uncles to over hear.

"No." Draco Malfoy said.

"Did she tell you where we live?" she asked.

"No. I followed her yesterday." Draco said taking in the way his daughter that he only found out about yesterday looks. She looked exactly like a Malfoy should with straight blonde hair, silver eyes and sharp features. All in all she looks just like Draco.

The only thing about her that makes her look like her mother is her freckles. It was hard to tell that she was a Weasley at all.

"What do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms in a very Ginny-ish manner.

"To know more about you." Draco said. He could see a hurt expression on her face hidden behind a very defiant one.

"Mmm. And would my mother approve of you being here?" she asked. She knew that she was being mean but she didn't know how else to treat him. The only things she knows about him is what George accidently told her earlier that morning. He's rich and a pureblood supremicist.

"No she wouldn't. For some reason, unbeknowest to me, she doesn't want me in your life at all." Draco watched as she bit her lip and narrowed her eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" Draco said, smiling a bit at the girl who reminded him too much of himself.

"I can't. She's being insufferable." Luci said throwing her arms up in frustration.

Draco saw the ring and his smile widened. "Your wearing the ring."

"It's yours?" Luci asked, her eyes widening. Draco nodded. "That's why she was so angry about it this morning." Luci took it off her thumb and tried handing it back to him.

"No. I want you to have it. That's why I sent it to you." Draco said grabbing her hand and putting the ring back on her thumb. "I really do want to get to know you, but I don't even know what your name is."

"It's Lucilia." Luci said smiling at him. "What's yours?" she asked.

"Draco Malfoy." he said nodding.

"I've heard of you before, I think." Luci furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the ground. "I think Uncle Ron talked about you before."

"Oh really? What did he day?" Draco asked, a smirk on his face.

"He doesn't like you." Luci said smiling. She could now remember every hateful word Uncle Ron siad. Very typical for him.

Draco nodded his head. "We didn't get along very well in school."

Lucilia nodded and looked behind her. "Uh, I have to get back to work."

"Oh of course." Draco said looking dissapointed. "Maybe we can meet up some time to talk?"

"That would be nice." Luci said, a big smile on her face.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Draco asked. Luci nodded. "Twelve o'clock at the Leaky Cauldron alright?" Luci smiled and nodded again. Draco turned around and began to leave. "It was really nice meeting you." he said smiling.

"It was." Luci replied as she watched him leave.

Lucilia went back to work and the whole time that smile never left her face.

**_Haha this story is a little harder to write than I thought it would be. Oh well, I'm trying._**

**_Review and tell me what you think?_**

**_-Rachel_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Secret Meeting

The next day at breakfast Ginny still wasn't out of her room. Fred had brought her meals but she never said a word to him, just shut the door in his face.

George informed Lucilia that Verity would be back to work but she could still come and help out in the shop.

Lucilia agreed that she would help but told them that she had to leave before noon. She was so happy when they didn't ask any questions and just went back to their cereal.

Down at the shop Lucilia spent the morning talking to Verity about Fred and George. It was well known to Luci and Ginny that Verity liked George, but Fred and George never settled on a girl.

They always had several different girlfriends a month and would break up with them if they tried to pull them away from the joke shop. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was their life.

At 11:30 Lucilia hugged Verity goodbye and yelled at her uncles that she was leaving. The Leaky Cauldron was on the other side of Diagon Alley so she had to walk past quite a few shops. She took note on which one's were having sales.

Once she got to the Leaky Cauldron she couldn't see Draco yet so she went to sit at the bar.

"You look very familiar." The bartender said.

"I don't know why. I've never been in here before." She said a confused look on her face.

"Do I know your parents?" he asked some sort of a smirk was on his face but Luci ignored it.

"My moms Ginny Weasley." Luci said.

"Oh." His smirk became even bigger. "You look nothing like her so you must look like your father."

Luci tried her hardest not to glare at him. "Do you know something that your trying to tell me in confusing words?"

The bartenders eyes widened as he looked behing Lucilia. "We'll talk later." he whispered before walking away.

Luci turned around to see who scared the bartender and saw Draco walking towards her. He sat down next to her at the bar but didn't say anything.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Luci said giving him a confused look.

"Just call me Draco, Lucilia." He said giving her a half smile.

"Okay, Draco." It was quiet for a minute. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm having trouble deciding how to get around your mother." Draco sighed. "I tried to talk to her again."

"And?"

"She threatened calling the ministry. She really doesn't want you to have anything to do with me."

"Is there a good reason for that?" Luci asked completely serious.

Draco glared at her and she looked away. "I don't appreciate that, Lucilia." he hissed.

"And I don't appreciate you talking to me like that. It was just a question." Luci hissed with the same anger as Draco.

Draco just continued to glare at her.

"You know I think George was right about you." Luci wanted her father to be a kind man, not a complete jerk like Draco. "Don't even bother talking to me or my mother again. I will personally call the ministry." Luci got up and walked as fast as possible out of the Leaky Cauldron.

She walked the road back to the joke shop as fast as possible, hoping that Draco would leave her be. Much to her distress, he chased her down.

"Look, Lucilia, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me," Draco said walking in front of her. "It just bothers me how much you and your mother don't trust me."

"Fred and George don't either." Luci said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What can I do to help you trust me?" He asked, desperation in his eyes.

"I don't know. My mom and uncles never said anything about my father before. I don't know what to think or expect." Luci said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Lucilia, no matter what it takes I will do anything to gain your trust." Draco said attempting a smile.

She tried to give him a smile back. "Just gain my mom's trust first." Luci finally said. "She and my uncles mean everything to me. You may be my father but I don't know you. More than anything I want to know you though. I can't hurt my mom."

"Lucilia, just know that if things don't go well with your mother I will personally do to the ministry and claim custody of you. If your mother behaves too unreasonably I will claim full custody of you. Don't underestimate me." Draco was clearly pissed. He stared past Luci across the street and then stormed off.

Luci looked behind her and saw Fred and George watching her. 'Now I know why Draco was so angry' she thought to herself. She suddenly became afraid of her uncles reactions though. As she walked across the street and got closer to them she realized that the expressions on their faces were those of concern and not anger.

"So that's where you went off to." Fred said.

"Told you." George said.

"You knew?" Luci asked.

"I had my suspicions." George answered.

"I thought that you guys would be angry with me. Otherwise I would have told you." tears began to come to Luci's eyes again.

"Luci your a big girl. You have to figure some things out on your own." George said.

"I take it that it didn't go well." Fred answered, sympathy clear on his face.

"No. I have all these ideas in my head about what my father would be like and he's none of them. I want to know him and he wants to know me but because of mom he said that he would go to the ministry."

"And do what exactly, Lucilia?" George asked.

"He said that he wants custody of me but if mom keeps it up he will take full custody." Luci finished crying.

"I don't think he can to that, Luci." Fred said, grabbing her in a hug but giving George a questioning look.

"I just want mom and him to be happy together like my friends at schools parents." Luci wailed, her crying getting louder.

"We'll figure it out." George said, not actually sure what to say to her little confession. Fred and George both knew that Ginny and Malfoy being together was a big reach and unacceptable to both sides of the family.

Little did any of them know that Ginny had heard the whole conversation from her hiding spot around the corner of the shop. She gave a sigh of frustration and walked off in the other direction.


End file.
